


Legal Pads

by fidelisinfinitum



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barba has a lot of work to do, Kinda, M/M, Marriage, Post-it Notes, Romance, Weddings, literally I think about the parallels between these shows a lot, post-it note wedding, sonny being a good bf/husband, stealing scenes from grey's anatomy because I love that show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidelisinfinitum/pseuds/fidelisinfinitum
Summary: Yes, Rafael Barba does want to get married.Yes, he does want to get married to Sonny Carisi.But it would be so much easier if he didn't have to do it right now.





	Legal Pads

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is the iconic post-it note scene, but with legal pads because lawyers. Anyway, most of the dialogue is literally directly copied from that episode, so if you recognize it, I didn't write it. 
> 
> (Thank god Shonda Rhimes and Dick Wolf don't work together, my heart could not take it...)

 

"Ready to get married?" Carisi asked, and it should have been the sweetest sentence in the world to Barba, but it wasn't.

"No," he said, shuffling case files and legal pads over, trying to organize the mess that was his desk.

"Why not?"

"I just got a phone call from your lieutenant telling me I have to come down and watch this guy crack, I've got about fifty cases I ought to be working on, I need to call-"

"Okay, just come down to City Hall with me on your way over and we'll do it," Carisi said, and if Barba hadn't been so stressed he might've thanked god for putting such a perfect human being in his life. But he didn't, because he was stressed and because it was all too much to deal with. "Or we could just do it tomorrow."

"Sonny, you don't get it. Every day is like this! Every day is a crisis, with our fucking jobs."

"Rafi, I love you. I want to marry you today."

"There is no time," he snapped.

He saw Carisi's eyes light up for a second, then he said, "Do you got a piece of paper?"

"Yes, but-"

"Give me it," Carisi said, and he said it in that tone that Barba just couldn't argue with, so he handed over his legal pad and a pen, hoping this wasn't going to be stupid.

"What're you doing?" Barba asked, but the taller man just held up a finger, and Barba resigned himself to sighing out his frustrations. At this rate, it probably would have been faster to go to City Hall.

"What do we want to promise each other?" Carisi asked. "You know, our vows?"

"That you'll love me, even when you hate me," Barba said, thinking of all the fights they'd had, over cases, over stupid stuff, over things he wished he could forget about.

"To love each other, even when we hate each other," Sonny said, scribbling on the yellow paper.

"No running, ever."

"Nobody walks out."

"No matter what happens," Barba said, thinking of nights spent on the couch, or, more often, nights spent alone in bed, wondering what Carisi was doing, out in the night, waiting for him to come home so he could apologize.

"No running," Carisi repeated, the tip of his tongue sticking out of his mouth. "What else?"

"That we'll take care of each other even when we're old and smelly and senile," Barba said, thinking of his Abuela, and how he'd tried to put her in a home. He would make sure no one would do that to Carisi. A sudden, fear inducing thought struck him. "If I get Alzheimer's and forget you-"

"I'll remind you of who I am every day," Carisi said, smiling. "To take care of each other when old, senile, and smelly." He paused, then said, "This is forever. Sign."

"This is our wedding?" Barba felt like laughing, although a bigger part of him felt like crying. "On a legal pad?"

"Yep," Carisi said, and he showed Barba the pad. He'd already signed, his full name, and Barba took the pen and did the same.

"Now what?"

"Now I kiss the bride!" Barba kissed the smirk right off of Carisi's face.

"Married?"

"Married."

Barba smiled, before standing up and saying, "Now I really have to leave."

"See? Plenty of time," Carisi responded, and they walked out of Barba's office together.

**Author's Note:**

> If I remember correctly, this happened because Mer and Derek gave their wedding to someone else (izzy??) so if we're that invested in this version of it let's pretend that they gave it to liv and rollins


End file.
